accidental love
by 053alin
Summary: In accidental love bella has a huge crush on Justin and decides to use her best friend Edward to see if he likes her back. During this Edward's feelings for Bella change and he falls in love with her. He just needs to find a way to tell her. human


Characters

Edward- as Edward Cullen

Bella- as me

Justin- as Jacob Black

Morgan – as Alice Cullen

Bella's pov

School; I'm so tired of the same routine every day. Wake up – late, hurry to eat a breakfast, throw on whatever I can find and run out the door. Being a junior in high school sure seems

easy to my family. "You sit around for eight hours, switch a couple classes, go to recess, and then come home. You sure are going to have a rough day" these were the sarcastic annoyed

words from my mother this morning, when I was getting out my routined speech about how hard school was and unimportant. Well maybe it was easy for most kids in my class but I am

forced to go to school every day and look at the boy who I have loved since I could speak. In my mind that sounds so stupid most girls would love if they had this situation a few in mind,

but what if the one you thought was perfect in every possible way didn't feel that way at all, that would change your perspective. I know it did for me.

***************************

Today was supposed to be a fun day at school, not much work. Yeah all good, but in the gym's bleachers juniors sit in front of seniors. This is bad because Justin is a senior. Although I

know he doesn't feel the same way as I do, every time I see him a shock runs through my body and ends with a sensation from head to toe. I guess today was the talent show because

only some kids from each class were in the bleachers. Since about four months ago when my ex- best friend told Justin I liked him, and he told her that he would never date me, I have

been really zoned out from certain stuff. So today was nothing new when it came to forgetting things. I sat by my best friends Edward and Morgan. Unfortunately as my "good luck" came

into play Justin sat right behind me. As the principal came out to tell us good morning and announce the first act, I thought I was going to go crazy because him and his buddies were

whispering away and laughing. I knew I was being paranoid when I heard them say our principal Mr. Castle's name. When the show started Morgan asked if I wanted a pop. I was up for

anything that got me out of that seat. When we got to the concession stand I was afraid Morgan was going to ask me what I thought about Justin sitting behind me. But she didn't, just

what kind of drink do you want. Morgan could be annoying and go crazy sometimes but she is a really good friend. When I found out Justin knew I liked him she was there to comfort me,

she stayed all night with me just so would have someone to talk to.

When we got back Edward was staring at me, I guess because I looked so sick. "What's wrong with you? You look really sick." He told me with a worried look on his face. "I'm just tired."

I lied.

**********************

I was so happy when school was over. I left school with Edward like always and he drove us to get something to eat at my favorite fast food place; Smitty's ice cream. We were really

quiet on our way there. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worried again. "Yeah fine." I answered. I don't think he bought it. "Edward" I asked. "Yeah", "could you come in when you

drop me off?" "Yeah that sounds alright" "are you sure?" "Defiantly" "Thanks".

Edward's pov

Gosh she looks so sick. I wonder what's bothering her, and why does she want me to come over, I always ask if I can come in. I just need to play it cool she may need me for to help her

with chores or homework, she always works so hard she really needs a break, but this is Forks, Washington she may just be bummed by the weather and wants some company.

Bella's pov

When we got to Smitty's I ate really fast although I had a huge brain freeze, I just really needed to talk to Edward. He looked at me with a questioning look, but I just ignored it and tried

to stay polite. To myself I thought "He'll understand right, I mean he's Edward and he's hinted around this before. I'll just ask him, and if he doesn't want to I'll just forget about it and go

on like nothing has happened. Perfect plan, I hope." When we arrived at my house Edward was jumpy I don't know what he thought when I asked him to come in, maybe he got the

wrong impression. My parents weren't home and wouldn't be because my aunt lives in Phoenix, Arizona, and just had her first baby and my parents went to see her. They left me here

since I was still in school, I was really mad about that. We went inside from the now pouring rain and dried off. I went to my room and he followed like always. We sat on my bed and I

got really close to Edward. I don't know what he thought about that, but he sure didn't object to it. He turned to face me. "Edward I want you to take all things into consideration before

you answer this." I said slowly to him "Just spit it out Bella" he joked nervously. "Do you love me" I winced.


End file.
